(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic system for sensing an electromagnetic field at total solid angle, and more particularly, to an optoelectronic system for sensing an electromagnetic field at total solid angle that integrates a low-interference optoelectronic module for sensing an electromagnetic field and a spherical space rotating facility.
(B) Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of wireless communication, various wireless communication products such as mobile phones, bluetooth and wireless networks increasingly become more advanced, which brings revolutionary convenience to human beings and drives one of the fastest growing industries in recent years. During the design of various wireless communication products, antenna emission efficiency is a very important topic, and the antenna emission efficiency must be obtained through a total radiated power (TRP) optoelectronic system. Further, according to the latest handset test specification released by Cellular Telecommunications & Internet Association (CTIA) in 2005, two properties of a handset, TRP and total isotropic sensitivity (TIS), must be sensed. Therefore, it is important to develop a low-interference TRP sensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,983 discloses a sensing device constructed with an appropriate rotating mechanism device and non-metal materials, which can sense the TRP at the total solid angle. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,953 discloses a sensing device, wherein the antenna under test is placed on a rotating platform and a plurality of receiving antennae arranged in an annular array is used to receive the electromagnetic field energy emitted by the rotating antenna under test from different angles. However, the receiving antenna mentioned in the above document is a common conventional antenna usually made of metal, which may easily cause distortion in sensing and reduce sensing accuracy.